


Dr. Suess Style Sherlock/John Porn

by Random_Writes_Stuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dr Suess style porn, M/M, Yes you read that right, it was for a kinkmeme and I am very embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Random_Writes_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Suess Style Sherlock/John Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the 6th of May 2012.
> 
> I am embarrassed about this but I didn't want to lose it, so here you go.
> 
> Just, I couldn't read through this at all without having cringe attacks so please point out any grammar mistakes to me or message me if you've found a sentence that doesn't rhyme well.

It was a night like many others in the city called London,  
The only ones about were drunks stumbling home without pardon.  
The rest of the Londoners were at home in their beds,  
Sleeping and resting before the day got over their heads.

But in a certain flat called 221B,  
This is not at all what we see.  
Instead, two men lay on the very same bed,  
Doing something that in daylight hours should not once be said.

A moan came from the shorter one, John was his name.  
He warned his partner to stop it before he came.  
Now his partner, a beautiful man was he,  
Pulled his mouth away from John's neck and smirked with almost glee.  
"Why John," He said with his delicious baritone voice.  
"We've barely just started and already you're making so much noise."

John almost hit his head as he threw it back with a groan,  
Really, he almost came from Sherlock's voice alone.  
"Sherlock, please stop teasing," John practically begged,  
"It's very hard not to come when you're inside my head."

"Well, there's a thought," said Sherlock with a smirk,  
"There is something else that I'd like inside you." he finished with his sexy eyebrow quirk.  
At that John let out another obscene moan,  
Wishing madly that he hadn't grown,  
Instead stayed in his teenaged years,  
Where it was said that his libido was greater than any of his peers'.

With his many partners before, all of them women, never ever with men,  
He had always teased them and played with them then,  
Never once had he thought that he'd be the one to receive,  
And never once he had thought that his flatmate was one to tease.

 "Sherlock!" He cried as his nipple was caressed by a tongue so sinful,  
The tongue tortured him so that when it finally left he was almost grateful.

"My, John," Sherlock said, his attention pointed down,  
"So very, very responsive." he murmured as he kissed John's perpetual frown.  
Then bow lips met thin ones, bringing John closer to the brink.  
Tongues clashing and thrashing until John couldn't even think.

While their lips were busy kissing each other sore,  
Sherlock who hates for anything to turn into a bore,  
Trailed his fingers down John's body to find a certain place,  
And may have brushed over certain bits in his usual haste.

John let out a muffled moan when one of his fingers slipped in,  
And proceeded to kiss Sherlock harder when he saw his cat-like grin.

"More!" He had begged breathlessly when Sherlock found the spot,  
The one that made him see bright stars, bursts and dots.  
Sherlock, loving to see his army doctor unstrung  
Proceeded to add two, no, three until he knew that it stung.  
But John like any other human, had a certain kink,  
One that he'd only figured out when he couldn't think,  
When he was at the mercy of one Sherlock Holmes,  
He found himself loving it all and it sent pleasure through his bones.  
He liked it when Sherlock played with him,  
With his dexterous hands that knew how to handle the violin.  
He liked it when Sherlock wasn't too careful,  
With whether or not he found it too painful.  
See, John liked his pleasure laced with pain,  
And loved it more when Sherlock did it again and again.

He felt the fingers deep within him stretch him open so very sweetly  
Until they pulled out, leaving him feeling so very empty.  
"Why'd you stop?!" he almost cried,  
Until something bigger started to push inside,  
And then did John let out a moan,  
Accompanied by a wonderfully deep groan.

Words had started to fail him just right then,  
When Sherlock had started to thrust much deeper into him.

All that left his lips where garbled shouts and groans,  
That is, if Sherlock wasn't busy kissing him to stifle his very loud moans.

Sherlock's hips snapped forward to bury himself further into the heat,  
God, John's body writhering beneath his was certainly a treat.  
He made John spread his legs a little further,  
So that he can reach even deeper.

The change in angle had made it so that with every single thrust,  
That spot within him would be brushed and he would be driven mad by pure lust.

John hooked his legs around Sherlock's waist,  
As a way to demand for him to pick up the pace.  
He got the message and without another thought,  
Proceeded to pound John into completion without having to touch his cock.

"Sherlock!" John cried out his partner's name as he finally came.  
The repercussions of his orgasm made Sherlock do the same.

The two men lay panting with their bodies still entwined.  
When they were finally arsed to move on the bed they did recline.  
When sleep had finally managed to grasp at them and pull them deeper still,  
Sherlock wrapped an arm around John and snuggle him at his very will.

John, eyes closed and almost half asleep,  
Almost missed something being mouthed at the back of his neck but didn't let out a peep.  
Instead, he brought a finger up to the arm currently encasing him,  
And traced the reply to the words mouthed into his neck on a silly whim.

Sherlock had already known it to be true,  
But still it was nice to feel the written, _'I Love you too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Now I shall dig the deepest hole I can and crawl right into it.


End file.
